Hazel
Hazel is the youngest daughter of Dragonite, Because of being Illegitimate under Homeworld standards she does not inherit her stuff. Appearance The appearance of Hazel differed alot from when she was adopted by Scarlet Diamond to when Dragonite took her child back. When adopted by Scarlet Hazel wore a tight but large shawl covering her "wart" (Dragonite's gem) and she was also expected to comb her hair a certain way and she wore clothing that one might find cheap and dirty. (This made her look like a peasant). She also wore a school uniform which consisted of a white neat button-up shirt with a Roselite diamond authority insignia embroidered on the right. The school also required her to have her hair done up neatly. Since the crystal temple has been burned by Dragonite it is unkown what happened to her uniform. When living with Dragonite When it was found out that hazel was in fact Dragonite's biological daughter, Hazel no longer had her gem. she no longer wore her dark purple scarf that she was required to wear when she was with Scarlet and Dragonite let her have her hair out. She however wore a plain Homeworld uniform. Her scarf now resides in the ruins of the Crystal temple as a reminder of what she went through with scarlet Diamond. What also remains at the ruins is the liquid form of Scarlet Diamond's gem. Dragonite asked her why she didnt want her scarf, Hazel simply replied "I dont want to look back at the horror of my abuse here". Personality Up until she found out that Dragonite was her biological mother, Hazel was depressed and shy, She often wondered if her "mother" ever loved her. She was often submissive towards other gems but she did for a time love her "mother" even after all the abuse she gave her she loved her. That is until she found out who her mother really was. When she found out that Scarlet Diamond was not her biological mother, She lost all love for her abusive adoptive mother and she was upset. She also found out that her adoptive never loved her at all and that her real mother loves her and continues to love her unconditionally. After she found this out she became more happier after moving in with her mother. She became less depressed more happier and more energetic. Early life Hazel Rose Diamond was born to Dragonite as a result of her being raped by a buyer after Scarlet Diamond pimped her out. As such when hazel was born she was immensely bullied by a lot of the roselite gems. The first school she attended was Rose Quartz Primary School. She had her grades sabotaged at school by alot of the teachers and she was mocked for the fact that she had to wear a scarf a lot. Not only was she bullied at her school but every time she went out of the house she had to wear a scarf to cover her "nasty wart". She was mocked because of this. However when it came to the fact that one of her teachers was in fact a homeworld spy and she found out that Dragonite did in fact have a child, this really excited the teacher and made her ecstatic. When it was found out that the "wart" was actually Dragonite's gem, A majority of the kids stopped bullying her and the teacher openly spoke against the "Roselite Authority Regime " or better known by Homeworld as "The Defective Gem club of Rose quartz associates". Even the citrine who cared about her hated the Roselites and regretted defecting to them. Relationships These people had a significant role in Hazel's life Scarlet Diamond Scarlet Diamond was Hazel's abusive adoptive mother, when adopted by Scarlet Diamond, Hazel faced immense abuse not only from her but the other roselites as well, Scarlet Diamond hated hazel so much that she went as far as to sabotage hazel's grades and ensure the kids there bullied her. She rarely addressed hazel by her first name, She always referred to her as "Kid". If she ever addressed hazel by her first name it was either because she was in trouble or something important. Even until she was mercilessly incinerated by Dragonite she regretted adopting hazel. When asked why she adopted her in the first place she simply said it was "Strawberry Diamond's idea". She told her court that had it been up to her she would have either gave the child up for adoption or left it out in the wilderness to perish. Dragonite Dragonite is hazel's biological mother who loves her unconditionally, Dragonite saw the abuse that Hazel was facing but because she was trapped in Hazel's gem she could not do anything to help her. However she knew one day she would be free and then she would save hazel from the abuse. When Homeworld's ships arrived on the shores. Hazel got a shard and pulled out her gem leading Dragonite to reform. When Dragonite saw her Daughter dying on the sand she went over and cried healing tears on her. Dragonite did not notice however that hazel was awake after being healed by her tears. Dragonite had gone and incinerated Scarlet diamond's gem and burned down the house. As soon as she noticed her daughter she was extremely happy and hugged her. However she did get mad at her daughter when she and jade and emerald couldnt stop fawning over her. Nevertheless she was more then happy to introduce hazel's siblings to her.